Avril Lawrence
Avril Lawrence is an immortal witch residing in Gravity Falls, Oregon. She is the sister of Niklaus Lawrence and the cousin of Matthew Lawrence. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Avril Rebekah Lawrence was born on August 16 to Rebekah Lawrence and Elijah Lawrence. Her older brother, Niklaus Lawrence had been born about two years earlier, to the same father, but a different mother. Avril loved all of her family, and got along well with her brother. Then, when Avril was six, her cousin, Matthew vistied. Avril was excited, and she and Niklaus showed Matthew the woods they loved to explore in. Sapiunt Cipher, the eldest of the dream demons, led them to a magical book, known as Book A. Avril found a page about immortality, and read it aloud to her brother and cousin. Due to Avril being a witch and Matthew and Niklaus being wizards, the spell worked on them. However, neither Avril nor Niklaus realized this until they were in their "thirties", when a forest fire killed everyone in their neighborhood, except for the two of them, and both of them were greatly injured. Niklaus realized this when he stabbed both Avril and him, and neither died. Niklaus had taken Book A with him, and still had it, after all those years. Niklaus was the one to realize both of them were immortal, and Niklaus chose to use this power for evil instead of good, much to the protest of Avril. When Avril refused to help him, Niklaus found an instrument one can use to torture an immortal, which is the Chain of the Pyramind. Avril was put into an eternal slumber for 9 centuries, until her body was brought to Gravity Falls, Oregon, by Lyla Cipher. Lyla knew all about Avril, and even though Sapiunt told her not to, revived Avril. Avril was confused when she woke up, as she had no idea where she was, but the first man she ran into was Marcellus Vamos, who attacked her. She immediately fled for town, and met a human man with clear sight, named Cory Ember. Cory deeply cared for Avril, and Avril gained his trust over the months. The got married, and Avril gave birth to Amber Ember. However, when Amber was three, Avril accidentally crashed the car, resulting in Amber being paralyzed chest down. Guilty, Avril turned to Sapiunt Cipher, who agreed to blind Amber's clear sight in return for never seeing Cory again. Avril fled from Gravity Falls, and the first place she went was New Orleans, where she reunited with her brother, and met his servant, Charybdis Zaitlin. Avril and Charybdis both got jobs as nurses, and while Avril put all effort she could into healing sick humans, Charybdis didn't really care. One day, Avril woke up back in England, witnessing the day she turned immortal, all the times she fought with Niklaus, and Niklaus putting her into an eternal slumber. Thankfully, this was just a torture spell, which Niklaus took off Avril. The spell had been put on by Charybdis, and it was then Avril and Niklaus realized that Charybdis hated Avril, and wanted Niklaus for herself. Niklaus no longer allowed Charybdis to stay with him, and he and Avril went back to Gravity Falls, Oregon. The two lived in the Gravity Falls Forest, with Avril's good friend, Carrie Noell, for the time being, until they moved into the Lawrence Mansion. Avril became a member of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel, to try and find out who led her, her brother, and her cousin to Book A, all those years ago. Very recently, she reunited with Amber, who wasn't aware that Avril was her mother. Amber was the host of Aerlis, one of the Original Seven Owls. During a fight against Halucinor, Avril sacrificed herself for Amber, to protect her daughter from death. She and Halucinor were teleportated to the realm of the Pyramind, and she is still there as of now. Early Life Before Avril became immortal, she wasn't at all like she is now. She was sweet, cheerful, and bubbly, and her parents loved her. Now that she is an immortal witch, she is mostly cold, and unreliable. She can be very sarcastic, and threatening, but that is mostly because it takes quite some time for someone to get to know her. When someone she doesn't know disturbs her, she will most likely yell at them. She doesn't really care, though. She tries her hardest to avoid her human daughter, Amber, because wherever she is, it is likely Cory is there as well. Appearance Avril was wavvy, blonde hair, which is very proud of and likes to show very often. Her eyes are clear gray. She is considered very young-looking by most people, and they consider her to be in her teens or twenties. Alliances *Niklaus Lawrence (Brother) *Matthew Lawrence (Cousin) *Carrie Noell (Good friend) *Amber Ember (Daughter) *Summer Moana *Carter Song *Una Andris (Good Friend) *Sophie Grey *Dominic Cullen *Una Andris Enemies *Marcellus Vamos *Bill Cipher *Charybdis Zaitlin *Halucinor Likes *Her hair *Being alone *Getting her way *Making her own rules *Not listening to others *Gravity Falls *Fairies *Mermaids *Clones *Being impressive *Being liked *Her Immortality Dislikes *The Chain of the Pyramind *Rules *Being told what to do *Her brother's attitude *Stubborness *Keeping secrets *Charybdis Zaitlin Powers/Abilities *Avril is a witch. *Avril is immortal. *Avril is a member of The Royal Order of Holy Mackerel. *Avril can be very threatening. *Avril is very cold. *Avril can blindside someone easily, and never get caught. *Avril can do a lot more damage than it seems. *If the Chain of the Pyramind is on Avril's neck, she will fall into an eternal slumber until a dream demon breaks the incantation. *Avril can perform magic. *Avril knows lots about magic. Parents Rebekah Lawrence.jpg|Rebekah Lawrence, Avril's mother. Elijah Lawrence.jpg|Elijah Lawrence, Avril's father. Gallery Avril Lawrence.jpg Avril02.png Avril03.jpg Avril04.jpg Avril06.jpg Avril07.jpg Avril08.png Avril10.png Avril12.jpg Avril09.jpg Avril13.jpg Avril14.jpg|Avril and Carrie Noell Avril15.gif Avril16.png Avril17.jpg Avril18.png Avril19.png Avril20.png Avril23.gif Avril21.png Avril24.gif Avril25.gif Avril26.gif Avril27.jpg Avril28.gif Avril29.gif Avril31.png Avril32.png Avril33.png Avril34.png Avril35.png Avril36.png Una Carrie Avril.jpg|Avril with Una Andris and Carrie Noell, two of her good friends. Avril37.jpg Avril38.jpg Avril39.jpg Avril40.jpg Avril44.jpg Avril41.jpg Avril42.jpg Avril43.jpg Avril45.jpg Avril46.jpg Avril47.jpg Avril48.jpg Avril49.jpg|Avril when she was younger. Category:Adults Category:Immortal Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Resident Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Member Category:Monsters Category:Gravity Falls Resident